Un service en or
by Spelllly
Summary: Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu’un frappe à sa porte. Mais l’intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur!
1. Chapter 1

Voilà une histoire que je mettrais tous les jours. Une partie par jour… un fantasme par jour ^^

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un service en or

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille vivement aux yaoistes légers!!! ET je le déconseille à la copine de mon père!!! ET à mon père!! PAPA!! Ferme cette fenêtre immédiatement c'est pas pour toi!!!)

Statu : plusieurs chapitres…

Couple : Drarry (C'est mon obsession!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé)

Résumé : Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Mais l'intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur !

_**Remerciement:**_ A ma gentille correctrice Uyo ^^ Qui a écrit une histoire que je conseille à tous. Elle est à chapitre, vraiment bien écrite, je vous donnerais avec plaisir le lien ^^

Je remercie aussi ma joli Thecrasy, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mes délires…

Un service en or

7h24 ! Il était 7h24, quand un grand malade, qui allait bientôt passer de vie à trépas, avait sonné chez Harry et l'avait poussé à se lever. Le Survivant, qui était désormais joueur professionnel de Quidditch, aimait ses samedis. Cinq jours sur sept, il devait s'entraîner, le samedi soir était réservé à ses sorties pour se trouver des coups d'une nuit. De ce fait, le samedi matin était le seul moment où le Gryffondor pouvait profiter de son lit, SEUL, et sans penser qu'il devrait trouver une excuse pour se débarrasser de la personne, devenue gênante, après la nuit de folie qu'ils auraient passée.

Alors, oui, Harry était de mauvaise humeur. Et oui, il allait botter les fesses du rustre qui osait le déranger en plein milieux de la nuit ! (Puisqu'Harry a la fâcheuse tendance à se réveiller à 14h le samedi, on peut dire que c'est le milieux de la nuit^^) Le Survivant, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer, ouvrit la porte avec violence. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une tête blonde, rattachée à un sublime corps, certes, mais une tête blonde tout de même, venait de s'inviter chez lui, le poussant de l'épaule. Harry allait protester, lorsqu'il baissa le regard sur le charmant postérieur, moulé dans un pantalon noir, qu'il aurait dû botter. _« Si je pouvais faire autre chose avec ces fesses, ce serait une super journée ! »_ pensa le Gryffondor, de la bave coulant légèrement sur son menton, alors qu'il refermait la porte. Ah ! Pourquoi est-ce que ce petit con était aussi bandant ?

« Potter ! J'ai besoin de ton aide ! _S'exclama Draco sans se retourner, cachant le rouge qui lui montait aux joues._

- Malfoy, il est 7h26 ! Et nous somme SAMEDI ! _Expliqua Harry en le suivant dans la cuisine_. Alors tes services tu peux te les foutre au…

- J'ai besoin que tu me baises ! _Le coupa le Serpentard en se retournant_.

- … cul… Si c'est pour la bonne cause ! _S'empressa de rajouter Harry, se dépêchant de se placer derrière le plan de travail, pour cacher son incroyable érection_. Tu veux du café ? Du thé ? _Demanda-t-il pour ne pas violer le Serpentard contre la porte du frigo._

- Du thé, s'il te plaît… Ecoute, je sais que me toucher te rebute. _Commença-t-il, les yeux baissés vers ses pieds, ne voyant donc pas le regard estomaqué de son vis-à-vis. _Mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Et puisque ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir pour toi, tu pourras mieux m'expliquer.

- T'expliquer quoi, Malfoy ? _Demanda le Survivant qui désirait plus que tout prendre le Serpentard contre le comptoir de la cuisine._

- Voilà… mes amants… enfin, ceux que j'ai eu…. Me trouvent… frigide et trop passif »

Harry fit tomber sa tasse par terre devant cet aveu. Il la répara en se demandant quel espèce d'imbécile avait pu lui dire de telles choses ? Draco semblait froid vu de l'extérieur, mais il suffisait de savoir où appuyer pour qu'il devienne un vrai volcan. Lorsqu'ils se battaient, à l'époque de Poudlard, cette fameuse période où ils étaient amis-ennemis. Les bagarres étaient proscrites, bonne entente entre maison tout ça… Alors, ils avaient trouvé un moyen pour ne pas se faire griller. Exciter l'autre par tous les moyens. Petits souffles dans le cou, caresses légères sur le dos, frôlement de la jambe sur le sexe de l'autre… cet accord tacite était bien la preuve que Malfoy était loin d'être frigide. Harry parvenait à le faire démarrer au quart de tour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ?

- Je ne vais pas le répéter une centaine de fois, Potter ! Je suis frigide !

- N'importe quoi ! Tu étais avec des nuls, c'est tout !

- Je ne vais pas me taper toute l'Europe pour trouver la perle rare ! _S'offusqua Draco en passant une main dans ses cheveux._ »

_« Non, juste un homme qui se tient en face de toi, et qui pourrait te faire atteindre le septième ciel une bonne centaine de fois, avant la fin de la journée ! » _pensa Harry avant de s'emparer de la théière brulante à pleine main, afin de calmer ses ardeurs.

« Potter, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais, s'il te plaît, apprends-moi à ressentir du plaisir. Ou tout du moins à en donner. Parce que je n'arrive pas à exciter mes amants lorsque je suis avec mon visage placide et froid ! »

_« Moi, ça m'exciterait à mort ! Il me rendrait fou et je tenterais par tous les moyens de lui faire briser ce masque. »_ Se dit le Survivant avant d'envoyer sa jambe contre le comptoir pour se remettre les idées en place.

« Très bien. Je vais t'aider. _Céda le Gryffondor devant la mine de chien battu qu'il arborait._

- Alors, ta chambre est au second ou au premier ? _Demanda Draco en sortant de la cuisine, soudainement de très bonne humeur._

- Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy ! _Répéta Harry en restant derrière lui, ne lui dévoilant pas son excitation, et en l'attrapant par les épaules afin de le guider vers le salon._

- Potter, Potter, Potter ! _Imita Draco qui n'aimait pas le fait de se faire stopper dans son élan, alors qu'il allait baiser avec le mec le plus bandant qu'il ait jamais vu, après lui bien sûr._

- Je vais me doucher. Toi, tu te détends et tu bois ton thé. _Proposa le Gryffondor en le faisant assoir sur un fauteuil avant de faire venir la théière et la tasse._

- D'accord… _Bouda le Serpentard_. »

A peine Harry était-il monté que Draco regardait son pantalon légèrement tendu. Aucun autre homme ne lui avait fait ça. Oui, il était frigide… depuis qu'il avait senti les caresses et le souffle d'Harry sur lui. Avant il n'était pas très enclin aux préliminaires. Mais, le jeu, auquel ils avaient joué à cette époque, était une série de préliminaires… pendant SEPT MOIS ! A ce souvenir, Draco monta à l'étage, se fiant au son de l'eau. Il arriva devant une porte, qui n'était pas fermée. Cela se voyait que le Survivant vivait seul. Et la vision qu'il eut à cet instant était tout à fait… parfaite. Harry, nu, laissait ses mains sur son torse, ses côtes, avant de descendre à sa virilité, qu'il évita soigneusement, afin de s'attarder sur ses hanches, ses fesses… Draco crut qu'il allait venir. Il fit donc ce que tout bon Serpentard ferait, il ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Ayant un grand self-control, ce ne fut pas si difficile que ça. Puis il entra dans la salle de bain, se tournant vers la glace.

« Dis-moi, Potter. _Commença-t-il, faisant sursauter le Gryffondor, trop perdu dans son plaisir_. Crois-tu que les moues sexy fassent de l'effet ? _Interrogea-t-il en lançant un regard brûlant à son reflet. _

- Les… De ? Hein ?

- Potter, concentre-toi ! Les poses sexys ou les attitudes du visage ! _S'exclama Draco en se tournant vers lui, approchant sensuellement en bougeant les hanches._

- C'est sûr que si tu bouges comme ça…

- Alors, dépêche-toi de venir dans la chambre. Je dois prendre des cours, moi ! _Expliqua-t-il, toujours sûr de lui, et froid, donc pour Harry, toujours incroyablement excitant ! _»

Lorsque le Survivant apparut dans la chambre, il vit tout de suite le corps, lascif, qui attendait, un pantalon pour seul vêtement, prêt à obéir à tous ses ordres. Harry se sentit durcir. Il monta sur le lit à quatre pattes. Draco se redressa, fit frôler ses lèvres sur celles de son ex-ennemi et en profita pour attraper la serviette d'une main et l'arracher.

« Potter ! Tout ça pour moi ? _Murmura-t-il, admirant visiblement le sexe dressé_. »

Harry se contenta de rougir. Il renversa le Serpentard, posant sa jolie tête blonde sur l'oreiller. Il détailla un moment les muscles fins, la peau pâle qui semblait l'appeler, les yeux qui tentaient de rester sans expression.

« Voyons ce que je peux tirer de toi, mon beau Serpentard. _Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de son futur amant._

- Je ne suis pas à toi, Potter ! _Protesta Draco, afin de se calmer, ses sens étant déjà en effervescences._

- Avant la fin de la journée, tu te proclameras, toi-même, comme ma propriété. _Souffla le Gryffondor en mordillant le cou pâle_.

- Tu… Tu es bien présomptueux ! _Murmura-t-il terrifié à l'idée que sa voix ne trahisse son excitation._

- Il faut savoir une chose, Malfoy. Lorsque tu seras à moi, je serais à toi. Uniquement à toi, pour ton unique plaisir. »

Harry savait bien où attaquer. Draco frémit à la perspective de posséder entièrement son meilleur ennemi. Il dut fermer fortement les yeux pour ne pas avoir une nouvelle vague de chaleur dans le bas de ses reins.

« Alors… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? _Demanda Draco en tentant de prendre un air détaché._

- Savourer ! »

A peine eut-il dit cela, qu'il partit à la découverte du corps fin, l'embrassant, le caressant, le léchant. Draco savait se retenir, il savait contenir son excitation, au point de paraître frigide. Mais le Gryffondor était bien trop doué. Le Serpentard était venu parce que, dernièrement, il ne faisait plus exprès de rester sans vie. Et ses amants ne l'excitaient plus du tout. Certains, blessés dans leur amour propre, lui avaient dit de consulter. Alors, il était venu trouver le seul être qui avait toujours su l'exciter par un simple regard. Mais, maintenant qu'il y était et qu'il était, bien évidemment, excité, il fallait qu'il se contienne à nouveau. Sinon Harry verrait bien qu'il n'y avait pas de problème… et il le renverrait.

« Draco… _Siffla le Gryffondor, le faisant frissonner_. Caresse-toi doucement. »

Et comme un bon élève, Draco s'exécuta, faisant courir ses doigts sur ses tétons devenus durs, avant de passer sur son ventre. Harry lui avait enlevé le reste de ses vêtements. Il lui avait également écarté les jambes et mordillait l'intérieur de ses cuisses, tout en le regardant de ses yeux incroyablement verts. Lorsque Draco attrapa son sexe, il était déjà gorgé de sang. Le Serpentard n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était laissé aller. Le Gryffondor lui fit un sourire et remonta vers son visage, sans jamais détacher ses lèvres de lui.

« Je ne vois pas de problème, Malfoy. _Glissa-t-il à Draco, qui sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de se faire rejeter_. A mon avis, tu n'as pas su prendre le bon. _Continua-t-il en prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne afin de lui faire accélérer le rythme_. Aucun n'a su apprécier les légères marques rouges qui se dessinent sur tes joues. Mais le plus important, et ce sera ta première leçon, il faut faire plaisir à l'autre pour prendre soi-même plus de jouissance. Et te faire du bien… Draco… c'est ce qui me fait bander. _Avoua Harry avant de prendre la bouche de son élève en otage_. »

Draco se sentit au point de non retour. Les paroles du Survivant étaient encore plus excitantes que ses attouchements déjà affolants. Et les lèvres qui semblaient l'aimer passionnément, le plongeaient toujours un peu plus dans sa déchéance. Lorsqu'Harry s'écarta légèrement, il suça trois de ses doigts devant le regard avide de son amant. Puis il les fit descendre afin qu'ils le pénètrent un par un, le plus lentement possible. Draco se cambra sous l'intrusion, tant le plaisir était immense. Bien vite il bougea afin d'aller à la rencontre des doigts, laissant Harry se repaître de son visage extatique.

Le Survivant se détacha de son amant, s'asseyant près de lui. Ce dernier comprit immédiatement ce qui lui était demandé. Et bien que détestant cette position, habituellement, il se fit une joie de pouvoir se mettre à califourchon sur le Gryffondor. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules fermes d'Harry et laissa se dernier le pénétrer lentement.

« Deuxième leçon… bouge lentement… Oui, comme ça… profite au maximum des… sensations qui montent en toi… Ne te préoccupe pas… de… ton image… »

Harry avait du mal à parler, admirant le Serpentard qui tentait de suivre ses conseils, tout en fermant les yeux. En faisant des mouvements lents de haut en bas, il se détendit, mordant ses lèvres sous le plaisir. Harry le laissa faire pendant un moment, caressant ses cuisses, les griffant légèrement de ses ongles, faisant gémir le Serpentard.

« Parle-moi, Draco… Dis-moi… ce que tu ressens…

- C'est… c'est bon… c'est la… la première fois que… que c'est si bon… Tu es si… gros… tu… oh ! Merlin ! Harry ! _Cria Draco au moment où Harry fit un mouvement de bassin touchant sa prostate d'un seul coup_. »

Le Serpentard se sentit basculer, se retrouvant à nouveau sur le dos, le Gryffondor ne se détachant de lui à aucun moment. Draco perdit pied lorsque son amant bougea en lui. Il était si précis, qu'il touchait à coup sûr la prostate devenue sensible. La verge, prise entre leurs deux ventres, était sans cesse stimulée au rythme des allées et venues. Draco se sentait proche de la délivrance, s'accrochant désespérément aux bras qui l'encadraient. Harry eut soudain un sourire pervers et releva la jambe de son amant, lui permettant de s'enfoncer en lui avec plus de force encore.

« Ha… Harry… Je… Je vais… Oh ! Harry ! Oui ! »

Draco se laissa aller à la jouissance, sentant encore Harry bouger en lui. Le Gryffondor avait légèrement ralentit son rythme. Lorsque l'orgasme commença à diminuer Harry accéléra de nouveau, relançant immédiatement le plaisir de Draco. Le Serpentard jeta sa tête en arrière, se cambrant sous l'assaut du plaisir revenu. Le Survivant mettait toute la force qu'il pouvait, faisant hurler son amant. Draco sentait les larmes monter à ses yeux alors que la deuxième vague arrivait sur lui. Son corps avait de nouveaux spasmes, mais cela n'arrêta pas Harry. Il pilonna le corps de son amant, lui faisant perdre toute notion de la réalité. Draco était cloué au matelas, la sueur perlait sur sa peau, ses muscles se contractaient sans cesse, lui faisant presque mal. Mais il ne le sentait pas. Il ne pouvait que sentir le plaisir qui prenait tout à fait possession de lui. Sa tête tournait, il voulait que cela s'arrête et en même temps, il désirait que la jouissance ne le quitte plus. Il entendait la respiration hachée contre son oreille, puis la bouche d'Harry se colla à la sienne dans un baiser désordonné mais au combien délicieux. Enfin, Harry donna un dernier coup de rein, puissant et se déversa dans l'intimité de Draco.

Le Serpentard ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il appréciait la chaleur d'Harry en lui et sur lui. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que le Gryffondor ne se détache de lui. Draco se sentit tout à coup propre, ouvrant péniblement les yeux, il remarqua qu'Harry se rhabillait. Le doux rêve était fini. Le Serpentard se releva et récupéra ses habits. Alors qu'il croyait tout fini, Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Alors, prêt pour ta prochaine leçon ? _Demanda-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres_.

- Ce n'est pas fini ? _Interrogea Draco qui sentait ses jambes se dérober sous lui_.

- Avec moi tu es dans la cour des grands… Draco. _Harry n'avait que soufflé son prénom, mais il sentait déjà l'excitation revenir au grand galop._

- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir à ce rythme là. _Rigola le Serpentard en s'accrochant au cou de son amant_.

- Je t'emmène manger, mon chéri. »

Draco commença à paniquer mais il était trop tard, Harry les avait déjà fait transplaner…


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le second chapitre ^^ Même si j'ai eut du mal, msn n'ayant pas transmit les corrections de ma gentille Uyo. Heureusement qu'elle est aussi parfaite et qu'elle me les a envoyé à temps ^^ Bonne lecture

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un service en or

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille vivement aux yaoistes légers!!! ET je le déconseille à la copine de mon père!!! ET à mon père!! PAPA!! Ferme cette fenêtre immédiatement c'est pas pour toi!!!)

Statu : plusieurs chapitres…

Couple : Drarry (C'est mon obsession!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé)

Résumé : Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Mais l'intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur !

_**Remerciement:**_ A ma gentille correctrice Uyo ^^ Qui a écrit une histoire que je conseille à tous. Elle est à chapitre, vraiment bien écrite, je vous donnerais avec plaisir le lien ^^

Je remercie aussi ma joli Thecrasy, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mes délires…

Un service en or (part 2)

Le restaurant était réservé aux sorciers, très chic et les gens faisaient des milliers de kilomètres pour venir goûter aux meilleurs plats de la planète. La particularité de ce restaurant résidait dans son décor, magique bien évidemment. Les tables étaient placées dans des petites maisons, au style japonais, les portes coulissantes pouvant être fermées, préservant l'intimité des invités. Le thème du repas était déterminé en fonction du décor que choisissait les clients. Des ponts en bois passaient au dessus de petits cours d'eau, remplaçant par endroit le chemin de pierre qui amenait aux tables. Bien qu'étant en pleine après-midi, Draco s'était cru en pleine nuit, le plafond magique dévoilant un ciel constellé d'étoiles, toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres. Harry laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres et murmura une légère formule. Le Serpentard rougit violemment en lisant dans le ciel « Harry plus Draco » entouré d'un cœur.

« Tu deviens Poufsouffle, Potter. _Critiqua le Serpentard en détournant les yeux, afin de cacher son trouble. _

- Je te referai dire mon prénom… ou plutôt, tu le hurleras dans moins de temps que tu ne le crois. _Murmura le Survivant en glissant une main en bas de son dos, alors que le serveur les plaçait_. »

La petite maison était décorée avec goût, faisant penser aux milles et unes nuits. Draco frissonna à cette idée. _« Milles et une nuits avec Harry… Je ne survivrais pas! »_ La table était du style occidentale, mais tout autour des coussins de grandes tailles étaient posés. Draco les regarda et s'imagina immédiatement allongé dessus, Harry entre ses jambes. Le Serpentard rougit en sentant son sexe se réveiller. Il s'installa en face de son amant, pas rassuré sur la taille de la table, bien trop grande en largeur pour un dîner entre amoureux… enfin, entre deux personnes…

« Pourquoi… La table est plutôt… Enfin…

- Grande, oui. Cette salle est un peu spécial. Tu vas voir. »

Bizarrement, Draco sentit un vent de panique l'envahir. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur premier cours. Ou peut-être à cause du regard plein de désir que lui lançait son amant. En tout cas, son ventre commença à se contracter. Il se sentait excité, attendant avec appréhension, mais aussi avec envie, la prochaine leçon. Harry dut le sentir car il posa doucement sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis. Draco ne se retira pas, appréciant la chaleur qui le gagnait. Soudain, les plats apparurent. Le Serpentard fronça ses jolis sourcils. Là, sur la table, ne se trouvaient que des mets sucrés, étalés devant eux mais pas sur les cotés. Etrange. Ce n'est qu'en relevant la tête que Draco comprit. Il n'allait pas… Il n'oserait pas !

« Allez, mon joli petit élève, déshabille-toi.

- Tu rêves, Potter ! _S'exclama-t-il en se levant_. »

Harry n'apprécia pas sa réaction puisqu'il ferma magiquement la porte avant de poser un sort afin que personne ne les entende. Il se leva à son tour, un regard prédateur possédait ses beaux yeux verts. Puis il attrapa Draco par la taille et le souleva afin de le faire asseoir sur la table. Le Serpentard se retrouva nu, alors que le Survivant n'avait que bouger le poignet. Foutue magie sans baguette ! Draco vit les doigts du Gryffondor, qu'il avait plongé dans le chocolat fondu, approcher de ses lèvres. D'un mouvement lent, Harry lécha les doigts, faisant frissonner son amant. Lorsque les lèvres sensuelles firent des vas et viens, Draco ne put retenir un gémissement. Harry le torturait, lui promettant tellement par un simple geste. L'Elu l'embrassa goulûment, le goût du chocolat encore présent dans sa bouche. Draco se laissa allonger en savourant le délice qu'était devenu les lèvres du Survivant. Alors que ses mains s'occupaient du corps alangui du Serpentard, le brun laissa sa langue s'égarer dans son cou, lui laissant un magnifique suçon. Puis, Harry s'empara d'un bol rempli de glace et en déposa délicatement sur les abdos qui se contractèrent à son passage. Draco aurait bien protesté, mais il sentit bien vite une langue chaude lécher la glace sur sa peau. Il se tortilla sous la douce torture, animant le désir du Gryffondor qui commençait à le mordre légèrement, trop emporté par son besoin.

« Tu vas… Tu vas me dévorer si tu continues… _Souffla le Serpentard au bord de l'extase._

- C'est bien mon but… _Murmura Harry en descendant vers le sexe déjà tendu_. »

Draco se cambra lorsqu'il sentit du chocolat, mélangé à de la glace, glisser sur sa verge. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand Harry se mit à savourer ce mets des plus exquis. Il y mettait tant de passion que Draco ne put que gémir de plus en plus fort. Ses mains s'étaient glissées dans les cheveux ébène, les serrant légèrement. Il ne voulait pas imposer un rythme à son amant, mais son envie de s'enfoncer au plus profond de cette gorge chaude était des plus tentantes. Harry le sentit car il remonta et s'empara d'un coulis de menthe, l'insérant de ses doigts dans l'intimité de Draco qui cria sous l'intrusion. Alors que le Serpentard s'habituait à la pénétration, Harry remplaça ses doigts par sa bouche. Sa langue s'insinua lentement, ressortant à chaque fois que Draco gémissait un peu trop fort.

« Putain ! Harry…. Qu'est-ce…que tu… attends? Souffla le blond qui n'en pouvait plus.

- J'attendais que tu te laisses aller, mon amour. »

Le Serpentard gémit au simple surnom qui lui était attribué. Il commençait vraiment à être dépendant. Le Survivant attrapa les mains de son amant et le dirigea vers les coussins moelleux posés dans toute la pièce. Il l'y allongea, et l'admira un instant, sous les reflets de la lune magique qui brillait au dehors. Draco lui tendit les bras et Harry s'y réfugia, embrassant celui qu'il aimait depuis longtemps aussi tendrement qu'il le put. Puis, doucement, alors qu'ils échangeaient un baiser plus passionné, il pénétra l'intimité bien préparée. Le Serpentard sentit immédiatement le plaisir l'envahir, comme si son corps avait encré le souvenir d'Harry en lui.

« Harry… Je… J'ai besoin…

- De quoi as-tu besoin, mon amour ?

- De toi… »

Le Gryffondor sentit son cœur faire un bon. Il embrassa le Serpentard de toutes ses forces, mordant dans la chaire tendre, faisant saigner la peau parfaite. Mais de tout cela, Draco n'en avait cure. Il aimait la passion que mettait son amant. Il le voulait en lui, il voulait le sentir se perdre en lui. Alors il commença à bouger les hanches. Engageant Harry à le suivre. Très vite leurs corps furent attirés, les forçant à aller toujours plus vite. Le Gryffondor voulut retenir ses cris et enfouit ses lèvres contre le cou pâle. Mais le plaisir était tel qu'il mordit violement dans la chair offerte. Draco sentit sa peau céder sous les dents puissantes du Survivant. Mais cette douleur ne fit qu'augmenter son plaisir, l'électrisant. Il s'accrocha un peu plus, plantant ses ongles dans le dos musclé de Harry, laissant le sang couler là aussi. Rien au monde ne pouvait être meilleur que cela.

Harry plaça les jambes de Draco sur ses épaules, calant ses cuisses contre son torse. Il s'empara des hanches trop en mouvement puis imposa son rythme. A chaque coup de boutoir, le brun touchait le point sensible au fond de son amant, le faisant crier un peu plus fort à chaque fois. Une goutte de sueur perla le long de la tempe jusqu'à la mâchoire de Draco. Harry se baissa rapidement pour la lécher. Le Serpentard ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer, et profita de la vision de rêve que lui offrait son amant. Il était incroyablement beau et son regard était plein d'amour et de désir. Jamais Draco ne s'était senti si aimé. Lorsqu'Harry donna un coup de rein plus puissant que les autres, Draco ne put que jouir, la tête en arrière, ses mains accrochées aux cuisses de son amant afin de se tirer un peu plus contre son sexe. Harry se laissa aller à son tour, profitant encore de la chaleur et de l'étroitesse de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé.

A bout de souffle, ils continuèrent à se donner de doux baisers, sur les tempes, les joues, les épaules, tout ce qui était à portée de leurs bouches. Lorsqu'Harry se retira Draco ressentit encore ce vide qui le déstabilisait tant. Il se releva pour constater qu'il était déjà nettoyé et habillé. Mauvais signe. Le Serpentard se doutait que le Survivant avait encore pas mal de projets pour lui. Mais parviendrait-il à tout encaisser ? A ce moment le Gryffondor vint l'embrasser après lui avoir fait un sourire splendide. Oui ! Définitivement, il tiendrait !

« Allons, mon amour, nous sommes loin d'avoir fini ! _S'exclama Harry en le prenant contre lui après avoir posé l'argent sur la table._

- Où vas-tu encore m'emmener ? _Demanda le Serpentard, en se collant au corps brûlant._

- Si tu continue comme ça je ne vais pas attendre qu'on y soit arrivé pour te sauter dessus. _Murmura-t-il alors que Draco lui donnait de légers baisers papillons dans le cou. _Nous avons besoin de nous vêtir !

- Faire les magasins ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Premièrement… Oh ! Oui, juste là ! _Supplia le Gryffondor alors que la main de son amant se perdait à nouveau sur son entre-jambe_. Nous… Tu verras ! _Trancha-t-il en les faisant transplanner. _

- Où sommes nous ?

- Dans l'une des meilleurs boutiques du monde magique. Et ce sera ta prochaine leçon ! _Affirma le Gryffondor en regardant le Serpentard comme s'il était son prochain repas_. »

Draco déglutit difficilement. Il n'oserait pas ! Mais le Serpentard avait appris aujourd'hui qu'on ne disait pas non à un Gryffondor et surtout lorsqu'il s'appelait Harry Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

Le troisième chapitre!!! Et dans les temps en plus!!!! (Fais la danse de la victoire!!!)

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un service en or

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille vivement aux yaoistes légers!!! ET je le déconseille à la copine de mon père!!! ET à mon père!! PAPA!! Ferme cette fenêtre immédiatement c'est pas pour toi!!!)

Statu : plusieurs chapitres…

Couple : Drarry (C'est mon obsession!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé)

Résumé : Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Mais l'intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur !

_**Remerciement:**_ A ma gentille correctrice Uyo ^^ Qui a écrit une histoire que je conseille à tous. Elle est à chapitre, vraiment bien écrite, je vous donnerais avec plaisir le lien ^^

Je remercie aussi ma joli Thecrasy, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mes délires…

Un service en or

Harry fit un grand sourire au vendeur qui le lui rendit bien. Draco défia le petit crétin qui se tenait devant eux et lui sortit son fameux regard glacial de la mort qui tue la vie et plus encore jusqu'aux confins de l'univers, made in Malfoy. Le vendeur se sentit soudain très insignifiant et laissa les deux hommes seuls. Le Serpentard était très fier de voir qu'il n'avait pas perdu la main. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'est que son amant avait tout fait pour voir ce genre de réaction chez lui.

« Alors, beau gosse, jaloux ? _Demanda-t-il en passant son bras autour des hanches fines._

- Moi ? Mais… mais pas du tout ! Je ne suis pas jaloux ! _S'emporta-t-il en boudant_.

- Vraiment ? Parce que je trouverais cela tout à fait sexy. _Avoua Harry en se penchant vers son amant._

- Je suis jaloux ! _Affirma Draco en souriant comme un beau diable_.

- Allez, on se choisit des vêtements et on va à la cabine d'essayage.

- AUX cabines d'essayage, Potter ! Essaie de ne plus faire ce genre d'erreur devant moi.

- Non, Malfoy… J'ai bien dit; à LA cabine d'essayage. _Rectifia le Survivant en s'emparant de quelques vêtements qui lui plaisaient_.»

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco se fichait bien de choisir les habits qui le mettraient le plus en valeur. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rejoindre ce petit coin exigu qui lui promettait tant ! Et Harry se disait à peu près la même chose… mais lui ne parlait pas de la cabine d'essayage en particulier…

Lorsqu'ils allèrent au fond du magasin, Draco remarqua que les portes étaient fumées. Etrange comme couleur. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il en vit une inoccupée qu'il paniqua franchement. La porte était entièrement transparente ! Il s'arrêta alors qu'Harry était déjà à l'intérieur et l'attendait pour fermer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- As-tu remarqué que… Enfin, on peut tout voir !

- Ne crains rien, une fois la porte fermée c'est pareille que les autres et personne ne peut nous voir. _Assura le Survivant en sortant afin de rassurer le Serpentard_.

- Putain, Nott ! Tu pourrais un peu te bouger ? Je n'ai pas envie de passer ma journée ici ! _Cria une voix que les deux garçons connaissaient bien_.

- Mais il y a tellement de choix ! Regaaaaarde ! C'est parfait pour toi ! _Hurlait une petite chose avec une sirène d'alarme à la place de la voix. _

- Oh ! Regarde c'est Blaise etééééééééé… »

Draco n'avait pu finir sa phrase, Harry le poussant d'un coup dans la cabine vide. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de se recoiffer que le Survivant avait déjà fermé la porte, l'activant afin qu'elle les cache. Surprise inattendue, ceux qui se trouvaient dans la cabine pouvaient parfaitement voir ceux au-dehors.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je voulais leur dire bonjour ! _S'exclama Draco en tentant d'ouvrir le verrou._

- J'ai une bien meilleur idée. »

Draco se sentit plaquer contre le mur du fond de la cabine d'essayage. Le corps de son amant se frottait lascivement contre lui, caressant déjà son excitation grandissante. Harry s'empara bien vite des lèvres qu'il aimait et passa ses mains sous les habits qui le gênaient, s'en débarrassant rapidement. Draco avait fermé les yeux, ne voulant pas voir ses amis qui se tenaient exactement en face de la porte. Apparemment, Nott s'amusait avec un jeu installé par le magasin pour habiller des personnages selon son bon vouloir. Il avait prit une photo de Blaise et ne cessait de changer ses habits.

« Regarde-les, Malfoy ! _Ordonna Harry alors qu'il lui soulevait les jambes afin de les placer autour de ses hanches_. Je veux que tu sois conscient qu'ils sont là. Regarde ce qui aurait pu se passer depuis longtemps, si nous ne nous étions pas battu pendant des années. Tes amis, intouchables, il est vrai. Mais moi… _Souffla-t-il en s'enfonçant doucement dans l'intimité de Draco_. Moi, tellement… présent. _Acheva-t-il en donnant un coup de rein puissant afin d'être entièrement prisonnier des reins brûlants._

- Tu es… Tu es un… un tortionnaire ! _Haleta Draco qui fixait ses amis de l'autre côté de la porte._

- Mais tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? _Demanda-t-il en commençant ses allées et venues_.

- Oui… _Souffla le Serpentard en rejetant sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas crier. _

- Regarde-les ! Et… dis-moi… dis-moi ce que… tu aurais préféré… Etre avec eux… Ou moi ? _Continua Harry en accélérant ses coups de reins, faisant légèrement bouger les cloisons fines de la cabine._

- Je… Ah ! Harry ! Avec… Avec toi ! J'aurais… voulu être… Ah ! Avec toi…

- Tu m'appartiens ? _L'interrogea Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou, faisant attention de toucher, en même temps, le point sensible à l'intérieur de son amant à chaque intrusion. _

- Oui… Oui… Oh ! Harry ! Oui ! _Cria Draco, se sentant au bord de la jouissance_. Je… Je suis… à toi… »

A cet aveu, le Survivant le marqua de ses dents, le faisant gémir et pilonna le corps du Serpentard. Les jambes de Draco étaient parfaitement accrochées aux hanches en mouvement de son amant. Harry se permit de lâcher l'une de ses main, placée sur les fesses parfaites du Serpentard. Il la fit remonter le long des côtes avant de passer dans le dos, puis de la poser sur l'épaule blanche. Le Survivant appuya fortement sur sa prise, forçant le corps tendu par le plaisir, à venir à son encontre. Draco serra plus fortement le cou d'Harry, tentant vainement de résister plus longuement à l'orgasme qui montait en lui. Mais Harry ne cessait de murmurer des propos des plus excitants tout contre son oreille, le déstabilisant complètement. De plus, Draco ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de ses amis. Lorsque Blaise regarda intensément la cabine dans laquelle ils étaient, Draco se déversa sur son ventre en criant le prénom de son amant. Harry le suivit rapidement, étouffant son hurlement contre la peau de nacre. Le Serpentard reposa les pieds par terre, mais resta bien accroché à Harry, de peur de tomber.

Blaise regarda étrangement la cabine mais retourna la tête, trouvant son idée stupide. Il était persuadé avoir senti la présence de son meilleur ami. Pourtant il ne se trompait jamais. Mais avec la petite boule d'énergie qui l'accompagnait, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Tout ce qui tournait dans sa tête était; _« Ne lui saute pas dessus, il est innocent. Ne lui saute pas dessus, il est innocent… » _Nott vint s'accrocher au cou de Blaise avant de poser sa tête sur son torse. Au grand désespoir de Zabini, cela était chose courante. Sans parler des nuits où le petit voulait absolument dormir avec lui. Le Serpentard se dit qu'il méritait bien une médaille pour avoir tenu aussi longtemps. Tout en pensant cela, il s'éloigna, une chose étrange accrochée encore à son torse, parce qu'il avait glissé.

Dans la cabine, Harry et Draco, essayaient différentes tenues, s'embrassant souvent. Le Survivant avait simplement dit à son amant qu'ils iraient à une réception le soir même. D'ici là, ils devaient manger… Vraiment. Draco choisit un pantalon blanc, une chemise bleu nuit et une robe de sorcier qui lui collait parfaitement au corps. Harry se retint de justesse de prendre violement son amant contre le mur une nouvelle fois, en entendant les plaintes de l'estomac resté vide. Le Survivant avait pris un pantalon noir, une chemise pourpre, lui allant parfaitement au teint et une robe de sorcier tout aussi près du corps que celle de Draco.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent intensément, s'embrassant par la suite avec passion. Mais leur faim les rappela à l'ordre. L'après-midi allait être long, mais Harry devait donner sa prochaine leçon et il ne devait pas sauter sur le Serpentard avant la nuit. Ca allait être dur… C'était le moment de le dire.


	4. Chapter 4

Un autre chapitre!!!! Il faut que je me dépêche parce que j'ai un peu laissé de côté l'histoire pour publier les premiers chapitres. Faut que je m'y remette ^^ Bon je vous laisses lire ^^

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un service en or

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille vivement aux yaoistes légers!!! ET je le déconseille à la copine de mon père!!! ET à mon père!! PAPA!! Ferme cette fenêtre immédiatement c'est pas pour toi!!!)

Statu : plusieurs chapitres…

Couple : Drarry (C'est mon obsession!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé)

Résumé : Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Mais l'intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur !

_**Remerciement:**_ A ma gentille correctrice Uyo ^^ Qui a écrit une histoire que je conseille à tous. Elle est à chapitre, vraiment bien écrite, je vous donnerais avec plaisir le lien ^^

Je remercie aussi ma joli Thecrasy, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mes délires…

Un service en or (partie 4)

L'arrivée des deux anciens princes de Poudlard fut très remarquée. Bien que mort de honte, Draco paraissait digne, en tenant la main du Survivant. C'était une des GRANDES idées de Harry… Pour s'épanouir complètement au lit, il fallait avoir un semblant de vie commune, une interaction avec les autres. Draco trouvait qu'il était déjà très épanoui. Oui, c'est vrai, il avait dit à son meilleur ennemi qu'il lui appartenait. Oui, c'est vrai, il ne pourrait jamais trouver aucun homme qui lui arrive à la cheville. Oui, c'est vrai, Draco n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir de toute sa vie. Oui, c'est vrai, son cœur battait à cent à l'heure lorsqu'il posait ses yeux sur lui. Mais si on s'arrêtait à ce genre de détails aussi! Désormais il était le petit ami officiel du Survivant. Il allait devoir se battre pour le garder. Et vu les regards haineux des filles, ce ne serait pas facilement gagné. Le Serpentard sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il fut tiré dans un coin par son… petit ami.

« Alors, mon amour, qu'as-tu à apprendre encore ? _Demanda Harry en l'embrassant dans le cou._

- Potter ! Apprends à te contenir ! Bientôt tu vas me prendre dans un coin et me faire une pipe ! _S'énerva Draco qui se sentait perdre pied alors qu'il était en public_.

- Loin de moi cette idée ! _S'exclama le Gryffondor en prenant un faux air choqué_. C'est à toi de le faire. _Rajouta-t-il doucement en souriant comme un beau diable._

- Quoi ? _Cria-t-il, se faisant remarquer par bon nombre de gens, avant de reprendre plus bas._ Tu es tombé sur la tête ?

- Pas du tout. Tu as toujours été un excellent élève, alors j'espère que tu le resteras… »

Draco vit partir Harry, sans pouvoir le rattraper, les harpies étant déjà sur lui. D'un coup, une main se posa sur son bras pour le tirer près du buffet. C'était une habitude pour lui de se faire tirer aujourd'hui… Sans mauvais jeux de mots…

« Bonsoir, Draco. Dis-moi, c'était bien dans la cabine avec Potter, cet après-midi ? _Questionna Blaise en souriant aux gens qui passaient non loin d'eux, ne tournant pas la tête vers son traître de meilleur ami._

- Les vitres étaient fumées ! _S'étonna Draco, non sans voir, avec horreur, le sourire de son ami s'étirer plus franchement de façon sadique._

- Je savais que c'était toi ! _S'exclama-t-il en le regardant enfin dans les yeux_.

- Comment…

- J'ai senti ta présence dans le magasin. Et puis j'avais cru voir une tête brune toute décoiffée entrer dans la cabine d'essayage, je me suis douté que c'était Potter. Vous voir main dans la main a confirmé mes soupçons. Oh ! Et, j'allais oublier, le fait que la cabine était prise de soubresauts étranges… Je me suis douté que ça ne pouvait être qu'avec toi que ce petit Gryffondor se donne à fond. _Acheva Blaise en regardant son meilleur ami s'affaisser sur lui-même._

- Donc, tu sais… _Murmura-t-il, le visage décomposé_.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je n'en parlerai pas. Mais tu aurais pu me le dire…

- C'est arrivé comme ça.

- Quoi ? Tu étais dans la cabine en train d'enlever ton pantalon, il a trébuché et t'a…

- BLAISE ! Tu vas devenir vulgaire ! Je veux dire que je me suis décidé d'un coup. Je suis allé chez lui pour qu'il m'apprenne… Enfin, toutes les techniques pour exciter un homme.

- On peut dire qu'il y va à fond !

- BLAISE !

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il te prend comme petit ami… En plus de te prendre tout court comme une bête.

- Blaise… Ca va avec ton Bisounours ?

- Tu frappes bas, Draco…

- Il faut ce qu'il faut. En plus, je dois arriver à remplir ma mission.

- Ta mission ? _Interrogea le Serpentard très intéressé_.

- Ma leçon de ce soir. Je dois… Je ne sais pas trop mais, je dois lui tailler une pipe avant la fin de la soirée…_Expliqua Draco, non sans laisser passer une certaine rougeur sur ses joues._

- Tu devrais déjà le préparer ! _Répondit Blaise, un regard plus Serpentard que jamais braqué sur le Survivant._

- Explique moi ton plan mon Blaisinou. _Demanda le blond, les yeux brillants de malice._ »

Harry regardait discrètement les deux Serpentards en train de parler. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont-ils discutaient. Ils préparaient quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Au bout de quelques minutes, Draco revint vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. Mauvais signe !

« Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?

- Mais rien ! On va s'asseoir ? _Proposa le Serpentard, en souriant_. »

Oh ! Oui ! Harry avait bien fait de se méfier…A peine avait-il prit place qu'une main baladeuse vint caresser sa jambe. La pièce était dans un style ancien, une sorte d' acropole en bois. Les centaines de bougies étaient placées dans toute la pièce, n'éclairant que peu les occupants. En haut, on pouvait distinguer un balcon en bois faisant le tour de la salle. Draco commença à caresser doucement la cuisse qui lui était offerte, tout en discutant de manière tout à fait intéressée au premier ministre. Harry lui aurait bien dit d'arrêter tout de suite pour l'allonger sur la table mais… Mais quoi d'ailleurs ? Ah ! Oui ! Ils étaient devant des centaines de personnes… Et c'est mal de prendre son petit ami, même si c'est un allumeur de première, sur la table, devant tout le beau monde. Même un Gryffondor peut réfléchir ! Bon, un Gryffondor excité réfléchissait un peu moins…

La main remonta et Harry se pencha un peu plus sur la table. Il tentait, tant bien que mal, de comprendre ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Mission impossible lorsque les doigts firent de longs mouvements de vas et viens sur la bosse qui s'était formée sous son pantalon. Le survivant avait les joues rouges, et se mordait la langue pour ne pas gémir. Soudain, alors qu'il bougeait discrètement sur sa chaise, la main se retira.

« Excusez-moi. Je dois aller parler à quelqu'un de toute urgence… _Expliqua Draco en se levant._

- Noooon ! _S'écria le Survivant, rougissant soudainement en se rendant compte que toute la table le regardait._

- Comme c'est mignon. C'est pour ça que j'ai craqué pour lui. Il ne supporte pas de me voir loin de lui. _Rigola Draco avant de se pencher et de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes_. Je reviens très vite. _Assura le Serpentard en partant, se déhanchant subtilement. _

- Vous êtes vraiment amoureux ! _S'exclama une jeune femme_.

- Il n'en a pas idée ! _Murmura le Survivant_. Je pense que aaaaaa !

- Que ce passe-t-il ? _Demanda affolé le premier ministre_.

- Ri… Rien… Je me suis… brûlé ! _Affirma Harry qui tentait de se recomposer un visage. _»

En effet, ce que personne n'avait vu, c'était Draco qui avait transplanné sous la table et qui ouvrait doucement le pantalon après avoir soulevé la robe de sorcier bien gênante. « _Petit vicieux de Serpentard ! Comme je l'aime ! _» Pensa Harry alors qu'il sentait la langue se balader sur sa verge tendue. Draco y allait avec une lenteur calculée, profitant du fait que Harry ne puisse rien faire. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir entendre les gémissements de son amant, ainsi que de voir son visage empli de plaisir. Lorsqu'il le prit complètement dans sa bouche, Draco se sentit durcir et se permit de gémir, pour le plus grand ravissement du Gryffondor, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Il laissa le gland buter contre son palet, de plus en plus rapidement, avant de le relâcher afin de le lécher avec gourmandise. Il savait que le Survivant ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais alors qu'il allait continuer, un pied, sans chaussure, vint caresser sa propre érection, le faisant haleter. Harry était très doué et il voulait que son amant ait autant de plaisir que lui.

Draco dut faire un effort pour revenir à sa tâche initiale. Il suça plus fortement, sentant les attouchements du brun se faire plus désordonnés. C'était bon de l'avoir dans sa bouche, de le sentir contre sa langue, son palet. Lorsqu'il le sentit se répandre, il avala en de délicieuses sucions. A peine eut-il sentit la goût acre couler en lui qu'il se laissa aller à son tour. C'était excitant et incroyablement bon de lui donner du plaisir. Draco transplanna de nouveau après avoir convenablement rhabiller son petit ami. Il était un peu exténué mais il fallait qu'il revienne à la soirée. Il se jeta un sort de nettoyage et retourna, sourire aux lèvres, vers sa table. Le visage d'Harry était encore légèrement rouge et ses yeux étaient brillants sous la lumière des bougies. Le Serpentard constata que c'était la vision la plus belle qu'il eut jamais vu.

« Heureusement que vous êtes revenu ! _S'exclama le premier ministre. _Je crois que notre héro national ne se sent pas bien. Vous auriez dû le voir fermer les yeux pour contenir sa douleur ! »

Oh ! Oui ! Draco aurait rêver voir ça ! Il s'installa de nouveau près de son amant et lui fit un sourire doux, avant que le Gryffondor ne se jette sur lui pour lui donner un fabuleux baiser. Personne ne comprit, mais tous trouvèrent ça bouleversant. Evidemment, ils ne se doutaient pas que le Serpentard venait de faire la plus merveilleuse fellation que le Survivant ait connue.

« C'est à ton tour de me donner un nouveau défi. _Murmura Harry contre l'oreille de son petit ami._

- Tu dois me prendre avant la fin de la soirée. Bonne chance, Potter. »

Plus tard, Harry discutait toujours avec les grands pontes de la société sorcière. Le Serpentard désespérait lentement, croyant que le Gryffondor préférait parler avec eux plutôt que de le prendre dans un coin. Était-il moins intéressant que les discussions vaseuses des ministres ? Bien que Draco Malfoy soit, en apparence, très sûr de lui et narcissique, il doutait beaucoup de lui et de son corps. C'est pour cela qu'il monta les escaliers en bois, afin de s'éloigner de ces gens qu'il méprisait et qui lui enlevaient son amour. Il se pencha en avant, s'appuyant contre la balustrade. Où était passé Harry ? Il ne semblait plus être avec les autres. Une idée vint germer dans son esprit. Et si quelqu'un l'avait attiré dans une autre pièce ! Et si, en ce moment même, le beau Gryffondor était dans d'autres bras ! Draco frémit à cette idée. Après tout, Harry ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il serait à lui pour l'éternité. Le Serpentard sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Mais, alors qu'il allait se laisser aller, il sentit un corps chaud se coller derrière lui.

« Tu me facilites vraiment la tâche, mon beau Serpent. _Souffla Harry tout en laissant sa main couler jusqu'à l'entre-jambe de son aimé._

- Harry… Prends-moi ! Maintenant ! _Ordonna Draco en se frottant contre le sexe dressé qu'il sentait contre ses fesses. _

- J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres. _Grogna le Gryffondor en relevant la robe de sorcier tout en mordant dans la chair du cou à découvert. _»

Draco voulait chasser cette peur qu'il avait eue, ce besoin de posséder Harry. Il sentit son pantalon descendre sur ses chevilles, accompagné de son caleçon. L'érection du Survivant encore prisonnière de son pantalon, se frotta langoureusement contre les fesses cambrées de son amant, le faisant gémir.

« Sois plus discret, mon amour. N'oublie pas qu'il y a du monde en bas… _Susurra-t-il en libérant son sexe_. Il ne faut pas qu'on nous remarque… _Conseilla-t-il en faisant entrer un doigt dans l'intimité brûlante. _»

Draco s'accrocha fortement à la balustrade, jusqu'à faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts. Il sentit une deuxième intrusion alors qu'Harry l'embrassait dans le cou. Il ne pouvait quasiment pas écarter les jambes à cause du pantalon autour de ses chevilles. Il savait bien qu'Harry l'avait fait exprès. C'était bon, incroyablement bon. Le survivant retira rapidement ses doigts et les remplaça par son sexe. Draco dut se mordre fortement la joue pour ne pas hurler de plaisir.

« Draco… Ouvre les yeux… Regarde les tous… Ne vois-tu pas… à quel point… nous sommes à part ? _Haleta le Survivant en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'étroite intimité_.

- Harry… Embrasse-moi… _Souffla le Serpentard en tournant la tête. _»

Le brun s'enfonça totalement et commença de rapides vas et viens, tout en donnant le plus passionné des baisers à son amant. Comme il aimait lui faire l'amour. Et le sentir tout autour de lui, le rendait fou. Il n'imaginait pas plus grand plaisir jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard lui parle doucement en laissant sa tête reposer en arrière sur son épaule.

« Harry… je veux… que tu n'ai… que tu n'aimes que moi… Que tu ne… sois qu'à moi… Oh ! Oui ! Harry ! Je te veux… Je veux… que… tu ne fasses l'amour… qu'à moi… Harryyyyy…»

Harry ne pouvait que lui répondre oui, tout en accélérant ses mouvements, devenant désespéré. Il mettait tout l'amour qu'il avait pour lui, toute sa passion. Il voulait lui prouver que jamais plus il ne toucherait un autre homme. Alors il mordit plus fortement la peau qui lui était présentée. Draco regardait les gens en dessous d'eux, excité par le fait que personne ne les remarque, alors qu'aucune protection ne les cachaient. Il n'y avait que l'obscurité qui les entourait légèrement et accueillait leurs soupirs de bonheur. Draco sentit la mains de son amant se placer sur son sexe tendu et imposer des mouvements de vas et viens. Il ne tint pas longtemps et se laissa aller, tachant le tissu de sa robe de sorcier resté devant pour le cacher. Harry, sentant le corps de Draco se resserrer autour de lui, se répandit dans son intimité, étouffant son râle contre la nuque qui se présentait devant lui.

Essoufflés, ils se nettoyèrent et se rhabillèrent. Puis, au lieu de redescendre, ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, appuyés contre le mur. Lorsque Draco rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans la chambre d'Harry.

« Je pense que tu es prêt pour ta prochaine leçon, mon amour. »

Draco sourit, et vint embrasser le Gryffondor. De toute façon, s'il survivait 24 heures avec lui, il le pourrait toute sa vie.


	5. Chapter 5

J'admet, celui là est court… mais intense et important pour l'évolution du couple ^^ Bonne lecture!!!

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un service en or

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille vivement aux yaoistes légers!!! ET je le déconseille à la copine de mon père!!! ET à mon père!! PAPA!! Ferme cette fenêtre immédiatement c'est pas pour toi!!!)

Statu : plusieurs chapitres…

Couple : Drarry (C'est mon obsession!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé)

Résumé : Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Mais l'intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur !

_**Remerciement:**_ A ma gentille correctrice Uyo ^^ Qui a écrit une histoire que je conseille à tous. Elle est à chapitre, vraiment bien écrite, je vous donnerais avec plaisir le lien ^^

Je remercie aussi ma joli Thecrasy, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mes délires…

Un service en or (part 5)

Le Serpentard dut s'allonger sur le lit, impatient de savoir ce que lui réservait encore le Gryffondor. Il fut surpris de voir Harry chercher quelque chose dans le placard. Il sortit d'abord un foulard, qu'il plaça soigneusement sur les yeux de son amant. Le tissu de soie noir était doux contre sa peau délicate. Le Serpentard ne parvenait plus à rien voir, mais sentit des attaches enserrer délicatement ses poignets, les plaçant ensemble au-dessus de sa tête.

« Alors, voilà comment va se dérouler la prochaine leçon. _Murmura Harry en caressant le torse désormais nu avec une plume_. Je vais t'apprendre certaines choses primordiale dans un lit. Ce sont des petits sorts qui te serviront toujours. Mais je t'interdis immédiatement de t'en servir avec d'autres que moi. C'est clair ? »

Draco ne put que hocher de la tête, ne parvenant plus qu'à gémir sous la sensation de la plume qui venait le torturer. Ne voyant pas, tous ses sens étaient en éveil. Sa peau était devenue si sensible que, lorsque la langue de son amant se perdit sur lui, il se cambra, voulant accentuer le contact. Bien sûr, il aurait voulu le toucher, mais s'il l'avait pu, il l'aurait plaquer sur le matelas pour s'empaler sur lui. Alors il ne fit que supplier encore et encore pour qu'il le touche plus. Qu'il le prenne immédiatement. Mais le Gryffondor était très joueur, il faisait de petits suçons sur les endroits les plus sensibles de Draco. Le blond sentait le sourire de son petit ami s'élargir, à chacune de ses suppliques. Le Serpentard dut donc utiliser sa seule ressource; la triche. Il laissa sa langue passer lentement sur ses lèvres, tout en gémissant de manière tout à fait excitante. Il entendit la respiration du Gryffondor s'accélérer et il sut qu'il allait gagner. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et murmura un léger « Harry », tout en écartant un peu les jambes, les refermant afin de les ramener contre lui. Se dandinant sensuellement, il mettait les nerfs du beau Survivant à fleur de peau. Lorsqu'il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, Harry n'y tint plus. Il écarta vivement les jambes de son amant et commença à lécher consciencieusement l'intimité du Serpentard. Draco se permit un sourire, mais il ne se doutait pas qu'Harry avait un autre tour dans son sac. Il murmura un « manos » et des milliers de mains invisibles se mirent à caresser le corps alangui du Serpentard.

« Qu'est-ce que… Harry ! _Cria Draco, se sentant au point de non retour_.

- N'aie pas peur… Ca s'arrêtera dès que tu auras joui. Et je compte bien faire en sorte que ça arrive rapidement. _Lui assura le Gryffondor avant de se placer devant l'entrée offerte._»

Dès qu'il le pénétra Draco cria son plaisir. Les mains qui le parcouraient n'évitaient aucune parcelle de peau, allant même jusqu'à caller leurs mouvements à ceux du Survivant. Harry sentait même des mains pousser sur ses fesses afin qu'il aille plus vite, plus loin, touchant sans cesse la prostate sensible. Le Survivant s'empara des lèvres de Draco, ne pouvant plus contenir ce besoin de le sentir plus contre lui. La langue du Survivant entra doucement dans la bouche de son amant avant de ressortir, réitérant le geste afin d'imiter l'acte qu'ils faisaient réellement. Draco était à bout de souffle, serrant convulsivement ses mains autour des attaches reliées au lit. Il allait bientôt…

« Harry… Oh ! Oui ! Harry ! Je… Je vais… »

Le Gryffondor accéléra ses mouvements, faisant hurler le Serpentard jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère entre leurs ventres. Mais le Survivant en avait loin d'avoir fini ! Il murmura un seconde formule et Draco sentit une chaleur enivrante prendre possession de son bas ventre, de ses reins et remonter tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il était à nouveau excité, comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Harry se permit un sourire avant de recommencer à s'enfoncer dans le corps qui était désormais sien. Les mèches brunes venaient se coller à son front et il admirait son petit ami totalement libéré de tout complexe. Alors il y alla plus fort, attrapant les liens qui retenaient le Serpentard afin de se tirer un peu plus contre lui. Il était brutal mais Draco adorait ça, lui réclamant toujours plus. Comme à son habitude, Harry mordit la chair tendre du cou, ne recevant que plus d'encouragement de la part de son amant. Leurs mouvements étaient désordonnés mais tout ce qu'ils désiraient c'était se fondre l'un dans l'autre. A chaque fois ils gémissaient plus fortement, haletant et pourtant incapables de se calmer. Draco se concentra pour ne pas… Il ne devait pas… Mais sous le flot de sensations, son cœur gagna le combat contre sa raison.

« Harry… Je… Je t'aime ! Aaaaaaaaaaahh ! »

Hurla-t-il avant de laisser l'orgasme l'envahir totalement. A ses mots, le Gryffondor jouit à l'intérieur de son amant, son cœur débordant de joie. Enfin, il l'avait tout pour lui. Alors que ses soubresauts diminuaient, Draco se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Le rouge à ses joues se faisait de plus en plus visible. Lorsqu'Harry releva la tête il l'embrassa et lui murmura.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. Depuis si longtemps, Draco. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder simplement dans les yeux, Harry toujours en Draco. Ils étaient bien, ensemble. Après avoir reprit un peu leur souffle le Gryffondor amena le Serpentard vers la baignoire. Pour cette leçon là, il allait prendre tout son temps.


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà! Nouveau chapitre en cette jolie journée ! Je pense que mon week end sera assez chargé. Alors je mettrais un autre chapitre demain et ensuite, je reprends Lundi ^^ Bisous ! Et bonne lecture !

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un service en or

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille vivement aux yaoistes légers!!! ET je le déconseille à la copine de mon père!!! ET à mon père!! PAPA!! Ferme cette fenêtre immédiatement c'est pas pour toi!!!)

Statu : plusieurs chapitres…

Couple : Drarry (C'est mon obsession!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé)

Résumé : Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Mais l'intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur !

_**Remerciement:**_ A ma gentille correctrice Uyo ^^ Qui a écrit une histoire que je conseille à tous. Elle est à chapitre, vraiment bien écrite, je vous donnerais avec plaisir le lien ^^

Je remercie aussi ma joli Thecrasy, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mes délires…

Un service en or

La salle de bain était grande, de couleur blanche et or. A droite, une immense douche, faite pour trois personnes, entourée de parois de verre. A gauche, un immense miroir, surplombant les lavabos où étaient étalées des bouteilles aux milles couleurs. En face, une baignoire, qui faisait quasiment penser à une piscine, dix robinets disposés tout autour. Des marches menaient au bain, et les serviettes, astucieusement placées, pouvaient être attrapées au vol. Draco admira le goût qu'avait eut son petit ami pour décorer cette salle de bain. Lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche, il gémit en fermant les yeux. Alors qu'ils allaient s'embrasser, quelques coups furent portés à la porte. Harry grogna de mécontentement. Pourtant, il enfila un boxer et descendit. A cette heure, cela ne pouvait être que pour une urgence. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

A peine eut-il ouvert la porte, qu'il le regretta amèrement. Devant lui, se tenait Michel, le garçon avec qui il entretenait sa relation la plus sérieuse. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait couché avec lui plus d'une fois. Cela faisait deux mois qu'ils se voyaient de temps en temps, parfois même, avant un match, pour que le Gryffondor soit plus détendu. Mais en cet instant, Harry était tétanisé. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Et il connaissait bien le caractère jaloux de son VRAI petit ami.

« Alors, tu ne me fais pas entrer ? _Demanda le garçon en passant une main distraite sur la mâchoire carrée du Survivant. _

- Il ne vaut mieux pas ! _Lâcha une voix froide derrière Harry_.

- Qui est-ce ? _Interrogea Michel en regardant de ses yeux bleu lavasse, le beau blond aux bras croisés, vêtu simplement d'une serviette_. C'est ton coup de ce soir ? Je suis désolé, je repasserai demain, tu seras moins occupé. _Continua-t-il sans faire attention au soupir désespéré, que poussait le Gryffondor qui sentait la magie de Draco crépiter dans l'air_.

- Mais, non ! Tu peux nous rejoindre ! _Assura le Serpentard d'une voix enjôleuse, tout en descendant les marches avant de passer devant Harry qui le regardait avec de gros yeux. _

- QUOI ? _S'écria le Survivant en voyant SON petit-ami se coller à ce… cette… CHOSE !_

- Pourquoi pas, ça me dirait bien de me faire un beau blond. _Expliqua Michel, avec l'expression mêlée d'un poisson mort et d'un pervers de soixante-dix ans_. »

Harry regarda les deux blond, voyant que, décidément, il n'arrivait jamais à trouver aussi parfait que Draco. Puis une colère sourde s'empara de lui lorsque Michel se baissa pour embrasser le cou du Serpentard, tout en passant une main sur les fesses à peine recouvertes d'une serviette. De quel droit posait-il ses mains sales sur lui ? Soudain, Draco fut tirer violemment par le bras contre le Gryffondor qui voulait garder sa proie.

« Alors, j'explique, il est à moi, rien qu'à moi, uniquement à moi ! Tu touches pas ! Tu ne t'approches pas ! Tu oublies tout de nous. Tu te casses loin ! Et peut-être que tu pourras vivre. _Gronda le Survivant, avant de pousser son adversaire d'un coup de pied dans le ventre et de refermer la porte._

- Tu es très possessif, Potter. _Fit remarquer Draco alors que les bras de son petit-ami s'étaient refermés autour de lui._

- Je vais te montrer à quel point ! _S'énerva Harry en traînant son amant jusqu'à la salle de bain_. Je vais devoir te nettoyer entièrement. _Expliqua-t-il en jetant quasiment le Serpentard dans la douche_. »

L'eau coula d'un seul coup, alors qu'Harry n'avait touché à rien. Draco râla sous le coup, mais fut bien vite poussé contre la paroi en verre. Le Survivant était de nouveau nu et tira d'un coup sec la serviette qui le privait d'une agréable vision. Le Serpentard sentit son amant se coller à lui, sa chaleur se répandant le long de son dos. Harry força Draco à écarter les jambes et à se baisser davantage. Le Serpentard haletait sous les mains, qui n'avaient rien de douces, posées sur lui. Une langue humide vint taquiner l'intimité de Draco qui se cambra un peu plus, écartant le plus qu'il put ses jambes sans tomber. Harry fit légèrement pénétrer sa langue avant de la retirer, provoquant des soupirs de mécontentement de la part de son amant. Ses doigts caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses avant de passer sur la verge tendue, provoquant de merveilleux frissons au Serpentard. Il réitéra l'acte plusieurs fois, faisant perdre la tête à son petit-ami. Puis il se releva et se colla contre le corps tremblant. Alors qu'il commençait à le pénétrer il lui susurra à l'oreille.

« Regarde ! Regarde nous ! _Ordonna-t-il en donnant un coup de rein afin d'être totalement dans l'étroit fourreau, obligeant le Serpentard à faire face au miroir qui les montrait tous deux._ Un Malfoy ne peut accepter la médiocrité. Il lui faut la perfection ! C'est cela la perfection, Malfoy ! Nous sommes l'image de la perfection ! Et tu ne pourras jamais trouver meilleur que nous, Malfoy ! _Affirma-t-il en faisant des vas et viens incessant, appuyant plus lorsqu'il prononçait son nom de famille_. »

Draco ne put qu'acquiescer, la beauté de leur reflet lui coupant le souffle. Oui, ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Jamais le Serpentard ne pouvait imaginer un autre partenaire qu'Harry. Il se mit à gémir en voyant, dans la glace, la main du Survivant se déplacer sur son torse, descendant vers son sexe gorgé de sang. Le Gryffondor ne fit que l'effleurer, continuant son chemin sur les cuisses, remontant sans jamais faire de caresse plus appuyée.

« Vas-tu vivre avec moi ? Pour moi ? _Demanda Harry en passant enfin sur la verge tendu._

- O… Oui… Je… Je ne veux être… qu'à toi… _Gémit le Serpentard en venant à l'encontre de son amant, poussant de ses mains sur la vitre, accentuant leur plaisir._ »

Le Gryffondor s'empara de l'excitation de Draco, faisant de vives allées et venues, les faisant hurler. Le Serpentard crispait ses doigts sur la vitre, se sentant venir. Pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'image qu'il donnait, son amant contre lui. Il voyait Harry, la bouche plongée dans son cou, suçotant la chair, des mèches brunes étaient collées sur son visage parfait. Ses yeux se levèrent vers la glace et s'encrèrent dans ceux de Draco, lui révélant tout son désir. Soudain, Harry tourna la tête de son petit-ami de sa main gauche, la replaçant ensuite sur la hanche fine, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres devenues rouges par les morsures qu'il s'était fait. Leur baiser était passionné, exigeant. Harry joua un instant de sa langue sur les lèvres qui le réclamaient, avant d'entrer dans la bouche quémandeuse. Ils se perdirent dans le flot de sensations, jusqu'à perdre la tête. L'eau coulait sur leurs peaux brûlantes, les rafraîchissant à peine, ne calmant certainement pas leur désir. Le Gryffondor s'accrocha presque désespérément au Serpentard, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Lorsque Draco ne put y tenir, il se répandit, tachant le mur de verre. Harry accéléra encore, se libérant après quelques mouvements.

Epuisés, ils se lavèrent rapidement, se cajolant de temps en temps. Puis, ils se rendirent vers le lit. Le Gryffondor s'allongea sur le dos, prenant son amant dans ses bras afin qu'il pose sa tête sur son torse. Leurs paupières se fermaient toutes seules. Pourtant, Harry crut bon de demander à son petit-ami.

« Resteras-tu demain ?

- Il faudrait plus qu'un sort impardonnable pour me faire quitter cette maison ! _Avoua Draco qui avait entendu le cœur d'Harry accélérer quand il avait posé sa question._

- Combien de temps vas-tu rester ? _Continua-t-il en caressant les cheveux soyeux._

- Tu veux me voir partir ? _Interrogea Draco, soudain inquiet_.

- Non ! Pas du tout ! Je voulais savoir… combien de temps… euh… j'allais avoir pour continuer mes leçons ! _Répondit le Survivant, fier de sa réponse_.

- Tu peux me garder autant de temps que tu le veux. Maintenant, dors ! _Ordonna-t-il, se sentant partir dans le sommeil._

- Toute la vie ? _Murmura Harry, persuadé qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu_.

- Oui… _Souffla Draco en relevant la tête pour s'emparer des lèvres de celui qu'il avait toujours aimé._ »

Ils s'endormirent finalement, heureux, espérant que la journée prochaine serait aussi riche en émotion. Apparemment, Harry avait beaucoup d'idées perverses pour son petit étudiant. Pourtant, une ombre menaçante planait au-dessus de leurs têtes, prête à s'abattre sur eux, tel un rapace.


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. ^^ Je vais arrêter peut être un peu plus qu'un week-end. Le fait que je critique, totalement injustement, les deux filles de cette fic, ne plait pas à tout le monde. De ce fait, pour que tout le monde apprécie cette fiction, je vais devoir prendre plus de temps pour enlever les deux jeunes fille de l'histoire. Et revenir à du basique. ^^ Voilà, c'est tout ! Bisous à tout le monde !!!!

Auteur : Spelllly

Titre : Un service en or

Base : Harry Potter

Rated : M ( Je le déconseille vivement aux yaoistes légers!!! ET je le déconseille à la copine de mon père!!! ET à mon père!! PAPA!! Ferme cette fenêtre immédiatement c'est pas pour toi!!!)

Statu : plusieurs chapitres…

Couple : Drarry (C'est mon obsession!)

Disclaimer : Propriété de JKR (Comme toujours, ça n'a pas changé)

Résumé : Le Survivant se lève de bien méchante humeur lorsque quelqu'un frappe à sa porte. Mais l'intrus a une proposition des plus intéressante à lui faire. Au fil de son apprentissage, Draco va découvrir à quel point Harry peut être un bon professeur !

_**Remerciement:**_ A ma gentille correctrice Uyo ^^ Qui a écrit une histoire que je conseille à tous. Elle est à chapitre, vraiment bien écrite, je vous donnerais avec plaisir le lien ^^

Je remercie aussi ma joli Thecrasy, qui est toujours là pour me soutenir dans mes délires…

Un service en or (part 7)

Lorsque le jour se leva, Harry s'accrocha un peu plus au corps près de lui. Il respira un instant les cheveux soyeux qui caressaient ses joues et son nez, avant d'ouvrir lentement les yeux. Draco laissait ses doigts courir sur le torse musclé, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour. _Murmura le Gryffondor_.

- Bonjour. _Répondit le Serpentard avant d'embrasser son petit-ami_.

- Qu'est-ce que tu désires pour ton petit déjeuner ? _Demanda le Survivant en cajolant le dos parfait._

- Un baume antidouleur.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Apparemment, un lion a décidé de jouer avec mes fesses pendant quasiment vingt-quatre heures. _Reprocha Draco, un grand sourire aux lèvres_. Je suis tout courbaturé.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit. Pour faire disparaître des courbatures il faut réchauffer les muscles. _Ronronna le Gryffondor en embrassant le cou, le torse puis le ventre de son aimé._

- Tu n'es qu'une bête ! _Rigola le Serpentard, qui appréciait définitivement le traitement que lui réservait son amant. _»

Mais, alors qu'ils allaient mettre en pratique la solution miracle d'Harry, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de façon effrénée. Encore un gêneur ! Cette fois-ci, le Gryffondor était prêt à rejouer The Survivor version Jean-Claude Van Damme, uniquement pour le mufle qui osait les déranger. Il enfila un sous-vêtement et descendit en bas, entendant son petit-ami se rendre sous la douche. Un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale lui indiqua qu'il était huit heures du matin. Comme il se doutait que ce n'était pas, le jumeau caché de son amant qui venait faire un truc à trois, il était définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Alors qu'il ouvrit vivement la porte, prêt à crier comme un damné, la couleur rousse le calma aussitôt. Mais, hélas, ce n'était ni Ron, ni Charlie, ni l'un des membres sains de la famille. Ginny, un sourire de palourde aux lèvres, lui faisait face. (Si vous vous demandez si une palourde peut sourire, regardez bien la palourde dans les yeux et elle vous donnera la réponse) Il n'était pas en froid avec la jeune fille, mais il évitait de la voir. Qui avait osé lui donner son adresse ? Harry se jeta lui-même un bloc de béton en pleine tête en pensant qu'il aurait dû, comme d'habitude, regarder par le judas.

« Ryry ! Comment vas-tu ? On peut boire le thé ? _Demanda la jeune morue en entrant sans attendre la réponse, ne prêtant pas attention au survivant qui préparait le thé pour lui donner à la porte._

- Comment ça, nous ?

- Coucou ! _Hurla de sa voix strident Cho Chang_.

- Mais… mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? _Les interrogea-t-il alors qu'elles fouillaient un peu partout._

- Nous venons ramener Draco dans le droit chemin ! _Affirma la femelle belette en faisant un grand sourire, dévoilant le bout de salade qui était resté coincé entre ses dents. _

- Pardon ?

- Ouiiiiiiiii! _Hurla Cho, comme une alarme de voiture_. Nous devons le ramener vers nous !

- Vous… Vous avez été avec…

- Oui ! Il nous a fait l'amour à toutes les deux et… »

**Cher lecteur et chère lectrice. **

**Pour le bien de votre santé mentale et pour votre libido, je passerai sous silence les détail donnés. Mais sachez que, même Harry a dû rendre tout ce que contenait son ventre. Et ce n'est que parce qu'il a le partenaire le plus excitant et le plus parfait qu'il ait jamais vu, qu'il a pu continuer cette histoire. **

**Merci de votre compréhension.**

Lorsque Draco descendit il entendit plusieurs voix, dont une féminine et l'autre ressemblant plus à une sirène de pompier. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il se figea sur place. Son petit ami, l'amour de sa vie, était à côté de deux thons géants ! Prêt à prendre une kalachnikov pour les abattre, il se ravisa en reconnaissant les deux filles qu'il avait baisé pour sentir le goût d'Harry. C'est pour cela qu'il s'empara d'un lance flamme. Les sangsues ça se brûle. Mais avant qu'il ne les ai attaquées Harry l'arrêta. Sans doute que ces deux mollusques l'avaient hypnotisé avec une quelconque potion.

« Malfoy, il paraît que tu as déjà couché avec ces deux… enfin… elles. _Se rattrapa de justesse Harry._

- Techniquement, oui. _Avoua-t-il le rouge lui montant aux joues_. Mais, il faut savoir que je n'ai fait ça que pour te sentir.

- Me sentir ? _Interrogea Harry, en croisant les bras sur son torse, faisant gonfler légèrement ses muscles._

- Je pensais qu'elles avaient ta chaleur, ton odeur, alors… Je couchais avec elles.

- C'est une hon… _Commença la femelle belette avant de se faire kidnapper par une jeune fille, que nous nommerons Lly, qui entra par une fenêtre ouverte accrochée à une liane, attrapa le thon avant de ressortir par la deuxième fenêtre en faisant un double saut périlleux arrière avec rotation finale. (Note du jury: 9! A cause du thon qui n'a pas rentré son bras à temps et s'est déboité l'épaule.)_

- Alors tu es un actif… _Conclut le Gryffondor avec un regard lubrique_.

- Je peux… en effet. _Répondit le Serpentard en se rapprochant de son amant_.

- Vous êtes vraiment des po… _Essaya l'asiatique quand une trappe derrière elle s'ouvrit et que deux mains, appartenant certainement à la fameuse Lly, la tirèrent en arrière, lui faisant se péter les dents sur le carrelage de lui cuisine, avant de disparaître dans la trou béant comme les victimes des dents de la mer. ( Là il faut entendre la musique du film; tin nin nin nin nin nin niiiin niiiin… Oui, je sais, mais ce matin j'ai la gorge un peu enrouée^^)»_

Pourtant, Draco et Harry ne remarquèrent rien et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, se dévorant, se caressant avec passion. Ils tentèrent de grimper les marches, mais Draco plaqua durement Harry contre le mur, faisant tomber plusieurs cadres. Le Survivant sentit l'érection de son amant contre son aine et gémit à ce contact. Son boxer lui fut rapidement arraché. Draco était un amant formidable lorsqu'il était le dominé. Mais en étant le dominant il était carrément déchaîné, ce qui excitait au plus au point le Gryffondor.

Leurs langues se cherchaient, dansant ensemble comme pour la première fois. Harry défit rapidement la fermeture éclaire, tout en se concentrant pour ne pas lâcher cette bouche qu'il aimait tant. Il sortit le sexe, déjà parfaitement réveillé, avant de se retourner, s'offrant totalement à son amant. Le Serpentard se réjouit d'une telle proposition. Il se pencha, collant son ventre au dos de son petit-ami, sa verge passant savamment près de l'intimité étroite, deux fois, trois fois, imitant un geste qui pourrait être plus profond.

« Putain, Malfoy, prends-moi ! _Ordonna le Gryffondor qui commençait, doucement mais sûrement, à perdre la raison._

- Voyons, mon amour, la patience est une vertu.

- Tu sais où tu peux te la mettre ta patience ! _S'emporta Harry en sentant les caresses se raffermirent. (Oui, il est très… tendu, lorsqu'il est le dominé ^^)_

- Je crois savoir oui… _Murmura-t-il en mordillant l'oreille de son petit-ami_. Mais ne préfère-tu pas avoir quelque chose, toi, entre les jambes ? Demanda-t-il en pénétrant légèrement son amant.

- Oui… Oh ! Draco, s'il te plait… Oui ! Supplia-t-il en ondulant des hanches. »

Le Serpentard se retira, provoquant un grognement de mécontentement de la part du Gryffondor. Mais le rire du blond, lui donna tant de frissons qu'il ne pensa pas à se plaindre davantage. Draco attrapa fermement les hanches de son amant, s'insinuant très lentement en lui, tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur sa nuque. Les gémissements du Survivant étaient un doux aphrodisiaque pour le Serpentard qui commençait à perdre son légendaire sang-froid. Voir celui qui emplissait ses rêves depuis tant d'années, penché ainsi, s'offrant entièrement à lui, les mains posées sur le mur gris-bleu, les jambes parfaitement écartées, le dos cambré, le rendait fou. C'est pour cela que lorsqu'il fut au fond de lui, il ne put rester inactif. Il savait qu'il aurait dû lui laisser le temps de s'habituer. Mais la chaleur de son corps, ses mouvements, ses suppliques, eurent raison de lui. Il sortit le plus doucement qu'il put avant de s'enfoncer avec force et précision. Harry hurla de plaisir, sa prostate étant immédiatement trouvée.

« Oh ! Draco… Oui ! Plus fort ! Oui ! Draco… Plus… Oui ! Draco… Oh ! Malfoy ! »

Au sommet de son excitation Harry ne parvenait plus à se contenir. Sentir les coups de boutoir précis, frapper encore et encore le point sensible en lui, lui faisait tourner la tête. Malgré la rudesse de ses allées et venues, Draco caressait avec lenteur le sexe de son amant. Dès qu'il sentit Harry proche de la délivrance, il accéléra ses mouvements, le faisant hurler, avant qu'ils ne se répandent tous deux.

Harry était épaté par le savoir faire de son Serpentard. Il se tourna légèrement, embrassant le front de son amant, qui reposait sa tête sur son omoplate. Ils montèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils purent, prêts pour une autre manche. Juste derrière eux, un filet de bave coula soudainement. Les deux amants ne le virent pas. Pourtant, quelque chose était pendu par les pieds, au plafond, les épiant depuis un moment déjà. Mais qui était-ce ? Batman ! Robin ! Batgirl ??? Non ! C'est Super Lly ! Qui défend le yaoi et l'obsession ! Qui protège le couple Drarry sans relâche ! Qui a maravé la gueule aux deux palourde avant de mater sans aucune gène leurs ébats ! Bon… Lly, quoi… Lly qui… tomba violemment, parce qu'elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir après ce qu'elle avait vu. Mais qu'importe ! Rien ne l'arrêterait ! Et elle avait pas mal de boulot avec les deux sangsues qui, malgré leur dérouillée, revenaient en rampant vers la maison du Survivant.

_A suivre…_


End file.
